Many electronic devices include a touchscreen for user input. A touchscreen is an electronic visual display that the user may interact with using single or multi-touch gestures. The user may use their fingers, a stylus, a pen, or other apparatus to touch the touchscreen and cause an input contact point to be detected on the touchscreen.